Perfect A Scrose fanfic
by Hpgeek1229
Summary: Rose Weasley thinks she's not perfect. Scorpius Malfoy thinks the exact opposite.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror. Why couldn't I be perfect? Why couldn't I be like those other girls? Why can't I look like a girl? I put my hair up. I always said that I didn't want to look weak. But could I be strong and still look like a girl? I shaked my head and walked to class. Not to brag, but I didn't really need to pay attention. I read the whole textbook and tried every potion there is. That's stupid isn't it? I could fight most of the time. I could know all the potions you could name but I still won't be good enough ...for him. I looked over my shoulder at the blond arrogant git that I've hated for 6 years. I still don't know what happened to the hate. "Ms. Weasley." A ruler hit my desk. I jumped. I looked up to see Slughorn wearing a stern look. "Turn around." HE walked away and continues lecturing. I put my head on the desk waiting for class to end.

Once the bell rang I quickly stood up to run out the door. Someone blocked my way. "Hey. Malfoy. Mind moving? All the way to Canada?" He smirked in response.

"I love when people smirk because they have no response." I pushed past him and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Weasle-be. Are you going back to the library? I mean, that's where you spend your life isn't it?"

I got angry. I have no idea why. I turned around and pointed my wand at backed up quickly. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"YOU! I WAKE UP AND I WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BOTHERING ME FOR ONE DAY?"

The smirk disappeared from his face. "Ro-"

"I SPEND MY LIFE IN THE LIBRARY BECAUSE I'M DYSLEXIC! I'M TRYING TO READ WITHOUT WORKING MY BRAIN SO HARD IT FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO FALL OUT!" I was breathing heavily from the yelling. I turned around and walked back to the Common room mentally hitting myself for telling him all that. Behind me I saw him standing there with no emotion on his face. No smirk. No grin. Nothing.

I sat in the library squinting at a book when I caught a glimpse of blond hair and Slytherin robes behind me. I gritted my teeth. "Weas- Rose." I turned around.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I raised an eyebrow.

"You? Sorry? Which one of my cousins paid you?"

"None."

"So, Scorpius Malfoy knows how to say sorry? Call the Daily prophet." I turned back around concentrating on my book.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're dyslexic. You're the best in the class." I ignored him.

He kept waiting for a reply. When I didn't talk for 5 minutes (NEW RECORD WOOHOO) he left. My cousin, Albus Severus Potter, stood up once Malfoy left and came over. He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Sooo, you and Scorp?" I glared at him.

"What are you on about Potter?"

"Hugo told me you had a crushie wushie on Scorpius." He grinned. I slapped him. He rubbed hsi cheek.

"Nymphadora Rose. That hurt." I slapped him again.

"Don't call me Nymphadora."

"I will when you stop calling me Alby." He replied.

"Touche."

He nodded and walked back to his friends. "Damn it Hugo. By this rate Malfoy will find out by next week." I stood up and ran to find my brother. "HUGO WEASLEY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the Gryffindor table laughing at Christine who was trying to stuff everything on her plate in her mouth. "Mhmuhkti" She said with her mouth full.

"What?"

"I said, Malfoy's staring at you."

I rolled my eyes. * looked over my shoulder to see Scorpius Malfoy staring at me. He quickly looked away and put an arm around his girlfriends. I mean, his 5th girlfriend's waist. I shook my head. "He's such a manwhore. He has 6 girlfriends." Christine nodded in agreement.

"Morning ladies."

"Morning Al."I black messy haired cousin stood behind me.

"ALLLLBBUUS!" Christine said and hugged him. Albus chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Ugh. Get a room guys." Albus frowned at me.

"Oh we will." He smirked. Christine giggled. They walked away and I was the only one left at my table. I put my head on the table.

_Scorpius's POV _

I watched as her cousin and his girlfriend walked away before I stood up and walked over to her. Do you know how hard it is to know that the girl you love hates you? Every time she says those three words I force a smirk and insult her. She's beautiful. She's intelligent. She's amazing. She's ..perfect.

I tapped her shoulder and she whipped out her wand and threw it under my neck. MY eyes widened but I quickly smirked. "Whoa. Somebody's on their period." She replied with a glare and stood up and pushed past me. I followed her. "Hey, I was just wondering. Do you maybe want to...er.." I wanted to ask her out. But how am I supposed to do that without looking like an idiot? I could imagine it now. She would be laughing and tearing up from laughing so hard. I shook the thought out of my mind. "Maybe..er... Um... " She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're wasting my time Malfoy." She glared at me.

"Will you...learn how to be a girl?" I smirked and walked away. I mentally hit myself for doing that. I couldn't even ask her out. I guess I never will.

I swam around in the lake not caring if I get in trouble. I took off my shirt and twisted it so all the water came out. I heard a scream. "MALFOY! LEARN HOW TO USE A DRYING SPELL YEAH?"

_Rose's POV _

My eyes widened at the sight of him shirtless. He smirked at me. "Checking out the view, Weasel-be?"

" I... " I tried to form a sentence. "I... don't think there is a view."

WHAT KIND OF IDIOT REPLY WAS THAT? I vow I will later slap myself for that.

"Say what you like. We both no you want to shag me this instant." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I stood up and walked away. He really was perfect.

_Scorpius's POV_

I watched as she left. Her hair billowed in the breeze. She was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV

On Valentine's day, my routine was like any other. I got up, brushed my teeth, changed into robes, and headed to the great hall. But today? I had one more thing on my mind. I looked around to notice all my cousins and mybrother and even Malfoy having a date. Albus and Christine were exchanging butterfly kisses. James and Susan were devouring each other. It reminded me of the stories of my dad and Lavender Brown. I shuddered at the thought. Darren and Roxy had their arms around each other and were giggling. (YES. BOYS GIGGLE.) Tyler and Lily were sitting across from Lucy and Jordan. All four were laughing together. But the worst was Freddie and Raya. They were snogging worse than my dad and Lavender Brown. Gag. Gag. GAGEROONI. I turned around to see Malfoy and his girlfriend, Scarlett Johannsen. She was beautiful. No wonder he likes her. I shook my head and stood up to go to the library. Apparently (According to Albus) I was too busy looking at Malfoy and Scarlett to see where I was going and tripped over somebody's foot. "Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and there was Jeremy Davies. He offered a hand and I took it. He helped me up and picked up my books and handed them to me. He flashed me a smile.

I don't keep track of this stuff, but Dominique sure does. She said next to Malfoy and Louis and of course... Albus. Jeremy was the hottest boy in school. How do you even rank people like that? I mean, he was good-looking but people have their own opinions.

I smiled back. "Uh.." He rubbed his neck nervously. I raised an eyebrow. "Rose? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" I replied.

"Will you...will you go to Hogsmeade with me later?" I suddenly wanted to cry of joy. But of course if I did that he would think I'm crazy. Actually, everyone already thinks I'm crazy. But I'm not taking any chances.

"Sure." I tried to say calmly but it came out as a squeak. He smiled.

"Great. See you later." He ran back to the Ravenclaw table. I grinned as he left and I looked over at Malfoy to see him glaring at Jeremy. I raised an eyebrow but ignored it and went back to the Gryffindor table. Apparently, being Weasleys and Potters my cousins and their dates couldn't keep from eavesdropping. But finally, Dom grabbed me and dragged me to our dorm to help me find what to wear. Oh dear god.

Scorpius' POV

Davies? SHE SAID YES TO DAVIES? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? I excused myself and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Davies, may I talk to you?" He raised an eyebrow but stood up.

"Yeah."

We walked out to an empty corridor. I looked at him. "Go tell Rose that you're canceling the date."

"Pardon me?"

"I said go tell her that you're canceling the date. Now." I jabbed a finger at his chest.

"I don't think I will."

"Oh I think you will."

"Make me."

At that moment all I could focus on was that he was taking out the girl I've had a crush on since 3rd year. I punched him in the face and harshly beat him up.

I left him on the floor bruised and scratched once he said he would cancel the date. I went back to the Slytherin table smirking.

Rose's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a frilly blouse that Dom said I looked skinny in. (I slapped her for calling me fat.) And a skirt. My hair was combed and ties up in a half ponytail. I groaned. "I look like a girl."

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Dom shouted. I groaned and walked back to the Great hall. Jeremy walked over to me with a bruise on his face. "What happened?" I said with concern. He frowned and then looked at Malfoy.

"Uh..Rose. I can't go with you to Hogsmeade. I'm sorry." He walked back to his table. I looked at him. I walked over to him. "Fine. I'm fine with that. But...why?" I asked. I was trying not to tear up.

He brought his voice down to a whisper. "Malfoy beat me up. He said if I didn't he would continue. I couldn't I'm so sorry." I looked at him. I nodded and then walked to my dorm and changed into regular clothes. I grabbed the paint set from my desk and dipped my middle finger and index finger in the paint. Once for each hand and put the paint on my cheek. I cracked my knuckles. No matter how hot he was. Someone's going to pay for making me lose a date.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I put a little song at the end. It might get a bit confusing.

Rose's POV

I pushed past people glaring at the blond hair that was waiting to be killed. "MALFOY!" The halls cleared a path. He stared at me. It looked like he was in the middle of talking. He stopped and turned to me. Albus and Louis ran up behind me catching their breaths. "Ro..Rosie. Why..how..do you run so fast?" said Albus with his hand over his chest. I didn't answer him and kept glaring at Malfoy. I took out my wand and backed him up against the wall with my wand at his neck. "Rose. He's not worth getting expelled. Let's go." Louis said. I glared at Malfoy and put my wand back and turned around. I heard him sigh in relief and quickly turned around and punched him in the face and walked away. albus and Louis walked after me. "That was brilliant Rosie." I grinned and continued walking.

Scorpius' POV

I held my nose. Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have beat up Davies. It didn't help my chance with her. Everyone stared at me. I glared at them and thye walked off looking at the ceiling whistling. I walked to my common room and sat down holding my nose still. Even if she hurt me, she's still perfect. She can sure punch. I shall go to the hospital w2ing.

Narrator POV

They both sat at different sides of the lake not seeing each other. Scorpius with a guitar in his hand. Rose sitting at a began to sing

_ Scorpius:I've never had this feeling before. She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore. And I see that there's more now than just, running free. _

_Rose: I've never felt my heart beat so fast. I'm thinking of him first and of myself last and how much that I want him for me. _

_Scorpius and Rose: It's amazing someone in my life, is better than a dream. I didn't know I could feel this way. _

_Scorpius: She makes me warm and happy inside. _

_ Rose: He smiels and I get dizzy and starry eyed. _

_Both: All these feelings I have have me asking _

_Rose: Can this be love?_

_Scorpius Can this be love? _

_Rose: It's crazy _

_Both: I can hardly breathe whenever she/he says hi. _

_Rose: I didn't know that I could feel. _

_Scorpius: I never dreamed that I could feel. _

_Both: I didn't know I could feel this way. _


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV:

I finished the song and went back in. Everything I sang was true. I just don't know if it's love. But one thing I'm positively certain of. He doesn't feel the same way.

Scorpius' POV:

I finished the song and sat there looking out at the sea. That muggle song that I heard. Was exactly how I felt like right now. I hope it's not love, because I'm certain she doesn't feel the same way. She was beautiful. I know she won't ever fall for me so I date all those sluts to try to get over her. But none of them are like her. She doesn't fall for my flirty words. She doesn't hesitate to attack me when she needs to. She can brew any potion. She can look beautiful without wearing a dress or makeup. She's natural. She's brilliant. She's perfect. She's...Rose.

Rose's POV

I walked to Potions. I looked up at a poster. Spring ball? Ugh. I continued walking. I looked around the classroom. Only one seat was empty. The seat next to Malfoy's. I slowly walked over and sat down ignoring him. I tried to focus on the board and not on his hair. Or his eyes. Or his face. Or his slightly opened shirt. Oh god.

Scorpius' POV

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. SHE'S SITTING NEXT TO ME. I CAN SMELL HER FROM HERE. I WANT TO TURN AROUND AND SNOG THE SENSE OUT OF HER! Breathe Scorpius. Breeeaathe. Her hair. Her eyes. Her everything is distracting. She's the reason I'm failing. The ball. It's my chance to make a move. I MUST ask her. The bell rang. My plan is set. And here I go.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius' POV

I walked up to her slowly taking my sweet sweet time before rejection. "Hey. Er.."

"What do you want Malfoy? Here to tell me how to improve myself more? I don't need it." She replied and continued walking. I couldn't do it. I just stood there. "Yeah. I.. I uh..gotta go." I said that and quickly walked away. I just couldn't do it. I had to. Just turn around. O turned around smiling confidently and then the smile quickly turned into a frown. Davies had his arm around her. I felt like I was dying. I ran away. "Scorpius?" Albus said and ran after me.

"Al, how do you impress your cousin?"

"She always had a thing for music." He looked at me. "You can sing to her. All your feelings at the ball." He can read minds...

I nodded and went to my dorm to start working.

Rose's POV

I waited for Jeremy at the entrance of the great hall. "Rose!" I turned around to see Jeremy walking over. He offered his arm and I took it. We walked in together. I bit my lip nervously. People stared. I was about to yell at them to get back to their business, when McGonagall made an announcement. "Everybody! Attention please!" Wwe all turned to look at her. "Mr. Malfoy will be performing a song for us." I could've sworn she glanced at me before leaving the stage to be replaced by Malfoy. He looked at me. "Hello everybody. this song is for someone very ...very important to me." He put down the mic and started strumming his guitar. "He takes your hand. I die a little. I watch your eyes, And I'm in riddles. Why can't you look at me like that?" He continued looking at me.

"When you walk by. I try to say it. But then I freeze and never do it. My tongue gets tied. The words get trapped" He stood up and walked slowly over to me.

"I hear the beat of my heart getting louder. Whenever I'm near you" A path cleared in the middle of us. Everyone was smiling. I stopped breathing or a few seconds. He was singing to me?

"But I see you with him slow dancing. Tearing me apart. Cause you don't see. Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking, Oh how I wish that was me"

"He looks at you. The way that I would. Does all the things, I know that I could. If only time, could just turn back"

"Cause I got three little words. That I've always been dying to tell you." He mouthed "I love you"

"But I see you with him slow dancing. Tearing me you don't see. Whenever you kiss him. I'm breaking,Oh how I wish that was me"

"With my hands on your waist. While we dance in the moonlight I wish it was me. That you'll call later on, Cause you wanna say good night"

"Cause I see you with him slow dancing. Tearing me apart Cause you don't see"

"But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see. Whenever you kiss him. I'm breaking," He was now right in front of me. I could kiss him but I smiled and waited for him to finish.

"Oh how I wish. Oh how I wish. Oh how I wish that was me." He paused. He rested his forehead on mine. "Oh how I wish. That was me." I smiled and kissed him. I swore. I could have felt fireworks. He kissed me back and we pulled away. "I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"I love you Rose Nymphadora Weasley."


	7. Chapter 7

I walked around with his hand in mine. "I have to go Rosie." He said and kissed my cheek. I smiled back and nodded and went to my class. the halls were empty so I ran to my class. Suddenly two dark haired Slytherins stepped in front of me. "Zabinis." I glared at them and hissed.

"Weasel."

"Uh..I have to go to class. Mind moving?" I asked them trying to push past them.

Jenny and Skye Zabini. Twins. 7th years. Same age as me. Had a crush on Scorpius since third year. Oh this'll be good.

Jenny grabbed my arm and took out a knife and slit my wrist. I screamed. Skye walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Tell anyone and they'll be more." they walked away before the professors could come. I ripped the bottom of my robe and wrapped the scrap around my wrist wincing. I walked into class. "Ms. Weasley. Do try to come in on time." I nodded in reply and sat down.

Scorpius's POV

The bell rang and I ran out the door to Rose's class. We'll finally spend some time together without any disruptions. She walked out and I ran over and kissed her. Her robes were ripped. "Why are your robes ripped?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Uh, I was...I was running and tripped." I knew better not to ask more.

"Let's go to the library." I took her hand and saw her wince. I looked at her. I saw blood coming out of her sleeve. I stopped. "Scor?"

I took her arm and quickly rolled up her sleeve to see her wrist slit. My eyes widened. "Who did this?"

She started to say but then saw Jenny and Skye Zabini walked by and closed her mouth. I knew. I walked after them. "Hey ladies." They turned around and giggled. "Hi Scorpius." They both said at the same time. I smirked and put an arm around each of their waists. They blushed. I whispered in their ears ".." I walked away after making them have boils everywhere. I hugged rose and kissed her forehead. "They won't bother you anymore." She laughed and I grinned and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We walked away past the screaming Zabini twins.


End file.
